fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wanna-Be Ranger (June 23, 2016)
While Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, Trini, and Zack are enjoying a friendly basketball game amongst themselves, they are suddenly alerted by Zordon to the Command Center. The Rangers are informed by their mentor that he will be forced to de-energize temporarily. Before he fades away, he leaves Alpha 5 in charge and to keep an eye on things. After the rangers teleport back to Angel Grove, Alpha expresses his sadness on being alone in "this big, scary Command Center". Meanwhile, Lord Zedd senses the sudden flux in energy, and the instant he realizes that Zordon's powers are down, he sends a bolt of lightning from his staff, which strikes a gorilla costume Zack had left behind on the basketball court and transforms it into Primator, who possesses the power to shape-shift into the likeness of any of the Power Rangers. Back at the Command Center, a bored Alpha 5 checks things out and sees a little boy, Dylan, who needs help. He considers contacting the Rangers, but changes his mind in the next instant and decides to help him by himself, calling himself "Alpha Ranger". After scaring away Bulk and Skull, who are trying to discover the secret identities of the Power Rangers, he finds Dylan and discovers that the boy has been suddenly separated from his mother, while befriending him and learning how to play soccer. Squatt then informs Zedd that Alpha's out of the Command Center as well. Meanwhile, Primator shape-shifts into a Billy look-alike and confronts Alpha and Dylan, but when Alpha catches a glimpse of Billy's image in the reflective surface of his helmet, he realizes that "Billy" is a fake, and Primator becomes himself again and attacks Alpha. Panicking, Alpha orders Dylan to run to safety and activates his self-destruct sequence so that Primator can't use him to find the Command Center. With that plan thwarted, Primator transforms into a Zack look-alike and lures Kimberly and Trini into a trap, as the girls end up battling and defeating Zedd's Putties. Afterwards, the girls return to the Youth Center and confront the real Zack, who distinctly states that he knew nothing about the Putty attack. Jason tries to contact Alpha at the Command Center, but with no response, so the Rangers return to the Command Center, finding that Zordon has restored himself. Zordon debriefs them of Alpha 5's predicament and reveals that they have mere minutes to save him from death. However, they must battle and defeat Primator first, but he does not make things easy for the team, especially when he begins to confuse the Rangers with his shape-shifting powers, until they have no idea who's who. They are forced to retreat and regroup at the Command Center, where Zordon explains that the Primator cannot maintain his shape-shifting ability upon seeing his own reflection, using Alpha's encounter with the Primator as an example. Equipped with a mirror, the Rangers teleport back to the battlefield, but somehow get separated. They find Tommy, seemingly in pain because of his waning powers, but become wise when "Tommy" suggests they surrender to Zedd. Using the mirror he brought with him, Billy is able to expose "Tommy" as the Primator. With Primator's shape-shifting powers useless now, Lord Zedd has no choice but to make his monster grow. After a harrowing battle, the Dragonzord and the Thunder Megazord destroy the monster, but the Rangers must still rush to help Alpha before he self-destructs. The Rangers teleport to Alpha's location, and Billy is able to restore the little robot's systems to full operation with not a moment to spare, while Dylan is reunited with his mother. With Alpha's greatest adventure ended, Zordon reproves him about leaving the Command Center unprotected and failing to inform the Rangers that he would be leaving, as although Alpha meant well, a true hero knows the meaning of responsibility. Trini then teases Alpha about being grounded for a few thousand years, and Alpha laments about not ever being able to learn to play soccer. Category:Power Rangers